


Lydia’s Parabatai

by KadejahSenpai



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gay, Lesbian, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 20:31:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13465995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KadejahSenpai/pseuds/KadejahSenpai
Summary: “Y/n.”•In which a certain red head falls for a girl and boy is it amazing•Warning; love, fluff, cursing, gay, and angst





	1. Chapter 1

Lydia smiled happily as Alec and Magnus kissed. She knew they were happy together and she wanted nothing more than for Alec to be happy. Once everyone cleared out Lydia followed. She changed out of the dress into something more normal for her. She stood with everyone before she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. "Hey you okay?" Isabelle asked. Lydia brushed it off. "Yeah. I'm fine." But then it happened again and she could bear the pain. "Lydia." Alec went to her side keeping her up.

She lifted up her shirt slightly to see her parabatai rune fading. "Y/n." She spoke out in pain. "y/n?" Clary asked. "My parabatai. She's hurt." She was breathing heaving. "Well let's go find her. We can help her." Jace spoke getting weapons. "Y-You can't." She breathed out. "She lives in Japan now." The pain got worse. "Where?" Magnus asked. "A small village called Yuno." Magnus sighed. "Luckily I visited there. I could make a portal there but you'd have to find a way to track her." "There's a box. Of photos. In my room. She has pink hair. In the photos. Just please." Alec helped her up and comforted her.

Jace ran to the room and grabbed a picture. "She's in a wedding dress. Why?" Clary asked as Jace started to track her. "She married this really nice mundane when she was sixteen but." She gasped in pain. "She passed a little after they both graduated. She has brunette hair now but she has a small heart tattoo on her neck. Just hurry." "Found her!" Jace spoke. "Good portal is open. Just hurry." "I'll keep her up and numb the pain." Magnus spoke as Jace, Clary, and Isabelle went through the portal.

"She should be somewhere down here." It was already midnight where they were making it pitch black. They roamed the streets until they reached an alley where a girl was battle a demon three times the size of her. She had a knife in her stomach but she was still fighting. "Hey demon!" Jace shouted causing y/n to collapse to the ground. He threw the knife at its head causing the demon to disappear. "Y/n!" Jace ran over and helped her up. The knife was still in her. It was in pretty far in but Jace knew if he'd take it out she'd lose to much blood. "Can you make it through a portal? We can get help on the other side." He asked. She nodded slowly.

Clary went through the portal first. "Where's y/n?" Alec asked. "Here." Jace said bringing her through the portal. He held her up steady. "Clary I'm going to prep my magic. When I tell you, pull the knife out quickly." Magnus explained. Jace set her down and they got to work. Magnus held a blue magic over her and she startled to struggle less. "Now Clary." Clary pulled the knife out quickly and y/n had no reaction. "I numbed her so she wouldn't feel it." Magnus said healing her up. Clary noticed she had no healing rune. She quickly grabbed her stele and drew it on her wrist. Y/n gasped once Magnus stopped. She wasn't bleeding anymore and Lydia was fine. 

Y/n fell into Clary's arms, heavily breathing. "Hey y/n." Lydia ran over to y/n. "You know I moved to Japan to avoid demons." Y/n gave a light chuckle. Lydia smiled softly glad that y/n was still her normal self after the whole situation. Clary helped her stand up. She still had a little pain but it wasn't unbearable. "Oh I thought I lost you." Lydia gave her a light hug. "Can't rid of me that easily." Y/n replied back. 

"Guys this is Y/n Woodland. She's been my parabatai since we were twelve." She waved. There was a hole in her shirt where the knife was. "Let me bring you some clothes." "As much as I love you Lydia, you dress like my mother and I'd rather not." Magnus nodded and Jace stuttered out a laugh. "You can borrow some of my stuff." Clary spoke. Clary's style was like a happy middle. "Sure." "Okay it's settled. Y/n go with Clary to get changed and then why don't we head for drinks?" Magnus asked. "I agree a hundred percent with that statement." Y/n agreed. 

Y/n followed Clary to her room. She avoided touching on anything due to the blood covered clothes. "I'll get a warm rag for you to clean up the blood." Clary spoke. Clary came back within seconds with a rag. "Here. I'll get you some clothes now." Clary went to her closet to get clothes while y/n peeled her ruin shirt off her body. She cleaned her stomach up and arms. Clary turned around and her face got bright red. "Here." Clary handed her a light blue shirt. "Thanks." She slipped it on and it fit surprisingly well. "Do you mind a skirt? I still haven't done laundry yet." Clary asked y/n. "Sure. That's fine." Clary reached into her dresser and pulled out a white a-line skirt. Y/n shimmied off her blood stained jeans and quickly put on the skirt. Clary's face was bright red by now. "L-Let's meet the others, Yeah?" Clary asked. Y/n nodded and followed Clary out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

"Margarita?" Y/n asked Magnus as he handed her a drink. "You seemed like a margarita girl." He commented. "Well you would be right my good warlock." She took a drink of it, a smile on her face. "When was the last time we went for drinks?" Lydia asked, a content smile on her face. Y/n tried to think. "Wasn't it at my graduation? Cause we went to that mundane club on eighth." Lydia nodded. "I remember. You got so drunk." She laughed. "Good memories." She sipped her drink again. 

Clary couldn't really concentrate as she was so focused on how y/n looked. The way her clothes fit the brunette so perfectly. "So Lydia here tells us you have a tattoo." Alec started. "Ah yes. The small heart tattoo I got on my neck as a graduation present from my mom." She lifted her neck up a little to reveal a small black heart. "Not all that noticeable but it's nice." Her neck looks so soft. Clary thought. Blame it on the alcohol started to play which caused y/n to smile. "You're gonna go dance aren't you?" Lydia asked. "Oh hell yeah I am. This was like my song in Glee club." "Glee club?" "I lived a mundie life since being just a shadowhunter seemed boring you know?" She got up from her seat swigging down the last of her drink.

She went to go dance with some others. "She's really is something." Magnus started. "Oh yes she is. One of the reasons she's my parabatai. We did so many rebellious things during her high school time. She bought a motorcycle at one point. She cut her hair extremely short with some crappy scissors. She was one ball of fun. Obviously she matured a bit but she still has those moments of rebellious nature." Y/n came back to the table smiling like an idiot. "I like how you were just stabbed yet you're up and dancing like no tomorrow." Alec pointed out. "It's not like it's the first that's happened. It just hit a more dangerous area than my shoulder or leg." She shrugged.

"Wanna dance!" Y/n asked Clary. Clary didn't know what to say. Y/n look so adorable standing there slightly sweaty. Jace got and idea and immediately spoke up. "Of course she does." Y/n smiled. "Great!" She grabbed the red head's hand and pulled her up. Clay swear she felt fireworks. Clary mindlessly followed her to the dance floor and eventually started dancing with a giggly y/n. Y/n got tired after half an hour so the group decided it was best to have a few more drinks before leaving.

"Clary. Why don't you show y/n her room?" Lydia insisted. Y/n was laughing with Magnus at a conversation the two were having. "Yeah I can do that. Come on y/n." Y/n said goodbye to Magnus and followed Clary. She wasn't drunk by any means. She knows her limits but she had the drunk happy smile on as she looked at Clary. Something about her was comforting. Maybe it was the fact that her bubbly personality reminded her of Riley, her ex wife. It was comforting to see someone like that.

"I'll get you some pajama pants real quick so you won't have to sleep in a skirt." Clary left the room and came back within seconds with a pair of flannel type pajama pants. Y/n changed into them once again leaving a flustered Clary. "Why do you always get so flustered around me?" Y/n asked as the pants hung low on her hips. "I don't know what you're talking about." Y/n grabbed Clary's chin lightly and made the shorter girl look at her. "Clary I may be a reckless shadowhunter but I wasn't born yesterday." Y/n spoke gently. Clary's breath hitched slightly as y/n's face got closer. Her breath smelled of fruity cocktails her and Magnus indulged in.

"You're really hot." Was all Clary could manage out. Y/n laughed lightly. "Why thank you. You're not too and yourself." Y/n took a chance and closed the gap between the two. Y/n walked Clary backwards into a wall; the two girls bodies pressing together. Clary wasn't hesitant to wrap her arms around y/n neck. Clary's never been with a girl or had interest in a girl not until she turned eighteen and went out more. She realized her interest in girls peeked and is the reason she's never had a boyfriend.

Y/n smiled against the kiss as the red head tried to slide her tongue in. The taller female decided to play this game and opened her mouth slightly for her. Clary slipped her tongue in exploring every crevice of y/n's mouth. The two pulled away breathlessly. "Want to stay in my room tonight? Nothing bad has to happen just cuddling." Clary nodded. "I'd like that."

"Dammit. Here you go Magnus." Simon said giving him ten bucks. "They were close to sex but not quite." Magnus said pocketing the money. "Want to catch a movie sometime?" Simon asked Magnus in a nervous tone. The warlock tilted his head slightly. "Like as a date?" "If you consider it one." Magnus smiled at the vampire. "Tomorrow, my place around nine. Don't be late." Magnus said before leaving. What did Simon get himself into?


End file.
